


For Everything

by orphicserenade



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Reflection, Weddings, promises for a lifetime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 18:12:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17309435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphicserenade/pseuds/orphicserenade
Summary: Shiro awaited him, near the doorway, at the end of the hallway as he chattered softly with the Altean advisor.Last time, his doubts still held him back, but they couldn’t now. The man before him was the man he wanted to be wedded to. Adam wouldn’t let anything get in the way of their happiness anymore.There was a hopeful gleam in Shiro’s eyes, capturing his attention with ease like the first time they met. A magnetic draw, that he spent more than half his lifetime denying - it was easy to give in to it. His fisted hands loosened, falling to the side.“I’m ready.”





	For Everything

**Author's Note:**

> This piece was written for the [Dreamscape Zine](https://vlddreamscapezine.tumblr.com/). My partner, [qulfeeh](https://qulfeeh.tumblr.com/) and myself were in the daydreams category - please be sure to have a look at their [artwork](https://qulfeeh.tumblr.com/post/179524906185/preview-of-my-piece-for-vlddreamscapezine-i) for this piece - it is gorgeous and it was a pleasure to work alongside them!
> 
> This is the longest piece I have done yet, and does experiment with a different format in terms of how everything is set out. A part of myself will always be in this piece - it changed many times, but in the end, settled into what it is now.
> 
> Thank you to everyone who supported the zine as well as [Jay](http://agentnavi.tumblr.com/) and [Loki](https://art-lokiitama.tumblr.com/), who helped me with the final check to see that everything was in order before it was sent off.
> 
> Please click on the moon for a song to listen to whilst reading.

 {[ ☽ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8HRaiRltBQ0)}

 

“We have three hours until wedding guests start gathering in reception. Paladins, we must keep working!”

Guests. Reception. Wedding.

Shiro was having a wedding, a wedding with the man he loves.

His heart was racing ahead, his mind yet to catch up as his soul relished at the thought of being reunited. For souls always yearned - to be entwined with their counterpart, to be warmed with a mutual love, to be complete.

Adam was Shiro’s history; his past, his present and soon to be his future. There was a war, but love had no qualms. It could make you stronger - not strong enough to defeat an army or win every battle, but it didn’t mean any less to him.

“Shiro, what are you doing here?” A voice demanded, although they clearly already knew why he was wandering around.

His gaze lowered, sheepish as his hand combed through his hair - it was getting done later - before looking to face the speaker.

Allura was in her element, kaleidoscopic eyes scanning Shiro inquisitively as she sighed. He knew better than to protest, for this was something that all of his team - and Adam’s - had wanted to do for them. They were banned from helping, but he couldn’t stop looking in.

Nerves skated along his body, showing themselves in the way he occasionally glanced across the room, hoping to catch his partner. _Please_. A few hours to go, yet it was far too long to wait despite the way they stayed in the bed until the late morning - fingers entwined, fluttering lashes, good mornings.

“We can take care of everything, you don’t need to worry.” She smiled, understanding as he relaxed a little.

“Shiro, we’re fine. Trust me.” Keith added, coming close to stand by Allura’s side. Scanning Shiro’s figure, he reached out a hand.

On his shoulder.

It was symbolic for both of them for it was a gesture Shiro always used to give Keith reassurance. Now it was Keith doing the same for him. _I was the first one to do this for him and he’s doing it for me now…_

“You should get ready soon. Shower, you stink.” Keith smirked, his purple eyes glimmering with mirth.

“You need to get tidied up too. How else are you going to be the best man?”  
  
“I’ll take his place-”  
  
“Lance, you would do a crappy job of it.” Pidge retorted, cutting off the Blue Paladin before he could say anything more.

“Come on, Shiro wouldn’t mind!” Lance exclaimed as he continued to place the flower centrepiece on each table.

Space petunias perched on top with rain lilies framing the sides, spilling over the edges. Shiro didn’t know how they managed to find flowers in the middle of nowhere, but he loved them. The petunias reminded him of the place he spent the last few years: Space.

Adam suggested the rain lilies after seeing what Shiro chose - a simple beauty against the allure of the space flowers. The princess herself likened the lilies to juniberry flowers; there was an inkling which told him that she might have liked them.

A glint sparked beyond Keith and Allura. Head raised, the sun hit the edge of glasses, producing a sparkle. Dark eyes swiveled around, taking in the setting as a satisfied smile graced familiar features.

And he fell once again.

─ ⋆✩⋆ ─

_“Hurry.”_

_When they held hands, it was timid touches, easing into fingers which tangled with each other - intimate, breathtaking - as they continued to walk. Today it was tight clutching, racing along, tugging and turning - urgent, eager - as they rounded the corner._

_Curiosity prickled at the edge of Shiro’s mind as he glanced around the darkened room._

_“Adam? Where are we-”_

_There was a rustle, a small gust as his companion tugged the covers off a contraption. It was like the hoverbikes that the Garrison used, but better. Looking closer, Shiro noted hints of Matt’s design - had the two of them been working on a side project to create this together? A tinge of jealousy smoked its way into his head; he quickly dismissed the thought._

_“Matt?”_  
  
_“Yes, it’s safe. I tested it.” Climbing up, Adam threw a leg over the bike and sat down. There was a silent question as he glanced at Shiro._

_His heartstrings released with a twang and he berated himself for thinking that his boyfriend was going to betray him._

_“We might get in trouble.”_

_“We might see something special.” The hanger door began to ease open, revealing a sky that Shiro knew, but had never seen properly._

_The night was cool, winds whisking, moon hanging - different. Shiro had only known the day, desert rolling, sun scorching - unchangeable. It was serene, calming, gentle like the time Adam cupped his cold hand over a bruise he received, having knocked his cheek against the sides of a simulator._

_A hand was offered to him and he grasped it, hoisting himself up._

_“I hope you know what you’re doing.”_

_“Why doubt me now, Takashi?” The hoverbike revved up and there was a hint of a smile as Adam whispered, “I’m taking you to the stars.”_

_Under the sun, everything was visible. Night had its own form of beauty._

_The hidden world revealed through peeks of light, shrouded mysteries at every point, a fading view of the Garrison as Adam flew onwards. Adam’s warmth was inviting, more so than normal as Shiro buried himself against it. Safe and secure - they wouldn’t hurt each other intentionally._

_“Is it too fast?” Came the concerned voice and Shiro chuckled. Considerate as always, that was his boyfriend._

_“Faster.” He answered, a wild streak rising in him._

_“Are you sure you can handle it?”_

_“If you can do it, I can handle it.” The hoverbike lurched forward and Shiro clutched on tighter as they shot off._

_He was free._

_Insecurities couldn’t hold him back as he lifted his gaze up to the inviting stars, his fist pumping up._

_“I’m free!” Shiro shouted, voice reverberating across the sand as Adam dove down a steep. Adam had no thought to tell his boyfriend off; he ached to feel the same._

_Swooping down, he landed next to an abandoned building with a dome, allowing Shiro to slide off before turning the hoverbike off. By the time Adam pulled himself off, the other had already begun wandering._

_“Takashi, wait-”_

_Given a grin that could only be called mischievous, Shiro disappeared through the door. Adam cursed and gave a chase, footsteps ringing as they ran up the stairs._

_It was clear when Shiro found the telescope - an exclamation of delight and fascination able to be heard. Reaching the top, he pressed a button, watching the sky open up above as the dome parted._

_There was a hitch in Shiro’s breath._

_Adam’s eyes fell downwards. Lips parted, eyes lifted up to see the expansive space, a new scene filling up the view. Haloed with starlight, the moon lustre lit up the expression - bright, bare, full of wonder._

_His heart stirred, awakening._

─ ⋆✩⋆ ─

Adam chose not to help when he heard Shiro’s plea. He brought his own end upon himself - it wasn’t as if Adam could do anything. After all, both of them mutually agreed to allow their teams to take over.

“Sir?” The team he taught never seemed to get out of the habit of calling him Sir. Although he stopped correcting them each time, he still preferred the closeness that came with the use of his own name.

“Yes, Ina?” Allowing the amusement to shift neutral, he turned to face the girl.

“There’s a high chance that you would get told off if you came to help, sir.”

“James already warned me this morning and told me that all of you would be on the lookout if I tried.” Adam glanced back and let out a soft laugh, “Takashi certainly can’t help himself though.”

“It’s bad luck to see your partner before the marriage ceremony-”  
  
“Bad luck kept us apart for a few too many years - I’m sure it can wait a little longer.”

It was more than bad luck. It was his careless words, Takashi’s desire filled actions, their lack of communication. Turning back time to redo the scene he regretted was impossible and Adam had long learned to accept, to move on.

He had Takashi back; he was content.

“Sir, everyone has been looking for you in order to get you fitted with your suit.” Came the informative voice.

Adam gave a nod and swept down the hallway.

“I suppose I should go before I give them a heart attack from my disappearance. You don’t happen to know the direction, do you Ina?”

A small grin appeared upon the younger’s face and Adam prepared himself for another poke at his lack of directional sense.

“Sir, your sense of direction is terrible.”

“Perhaps I never truly recovered from the crash.”

He could afford a joke from time to time. It was rare in this time as the war drained all of them, leaving behind vessels whose horror-filled memories matched the hidden scars scattered across their bodies.

“According to previous records, it was never a skill that you held,” Ina answered, the quirk of her lips threatening to stay.

Adam shook his head; the team he led were of the elite, yet they still behaved like children at times. Fights over small matters, making sarcastic comments amongst them and of course, poking fun at each other.

His one rule was to leave everything personal off the battlefield. 

Emotions influenced thoughts, thoughts impacted actions and careless actions could result in irreversible consequences. Adam knew all too well how much damage one could do, even if they didn’t mean what they said.

All those years he suffered, unable to shift with the changing tide, frozen in the moment where he abandoned his heart, they only made him understand more. 

How the people you want in your life, may not always think the way you do. How the sacrifices you make, might not lead to the outcome you want. How love can influence many things, but never change the past. 

“Sir, is everything alright?” A hint of concern flashed across her face as she watched Adam gaze forward, beyond the doors. Nostalgia painting a scene in his mind, bleeding into his entire being as he remembered.

 _I’ll be here for you._  

─ ⋆✩⋆ ─ 

_Takashi was reckless. The glint in his eyes spoke of determination and a stubborn will, unwilling to compromise when he made his decision._

_It was what allowed him to succeed, a trait which earned its seal of approval from many instructors. It made him stand out, sending him rocketing up to be one of Garrison’s finest pilots. It pushed him to be different, for one could only achieve the best if they seized it for themselves._

_For Adam, it was Takashi’s downfall._

_The inability to give up drove him to obsession at times. Recklessness had his condition worsening as his body weakened. His boyfriend proved himself many times, yet it never seemed to be enough._

_Nothing was ever enough for Takashi Shirogane._

_Perhaps one day, not even he would be enough. That was a fear Adam kept from his significant other, an occasional thought that would arise at troubled times. With Takashi’s insistence with the Kerberos mission, it increased his worries, expanding them into an endless black hole._  

_What could he do to satisfy his partner, to sate his desires to reach for the top when he was already standing at the summit? Why was he still afraid that he wasn’t enough to have his boyfriend stay? Was Takashi looking for something more than he could give?_

_“Everything okay?” It wasn’t going to be, but it didn’t stop Adam from asking._

_Takashi’s choice of subject was simple, predictable. The Kerberos mission. Top commanders hesitated at sending him, not due to his ability - it wasn’t ever about that - but because of his condition._

_“You’ll only be putting yourself at risk.” Stay, don’t go._

_“You know how important this is to me. It's worth the risk.” No, it’s not. Your life's on the line and you are not worth the risk. You are more important than the mission, but as always, you’re too blind to see what I am trying to say._

_“Takashi. How important am I to you?” Right now, it feels as if you are discarding what I say for a mission. For a mission which put your life at stake._  

_“You don't need to protect me. This is something I need to do for myself.”_

_This isn’t just about you, is it? It’s about how much you can sacrifice, to prove that you are worthy of where you stand. It’s about what your dreams are, boundless as you chase after them. It’s about where you call home, not beside me, but amongst the stars._

_This is our story, but you untangled our lifelines without hesitation. This isn’t our story, because you made it your own. This isn’t my story and I knew this was coming; this is your story alone._

_This wasn’t meant to be you - it was meant to be us._

_I know I can’t stop you, it’s a truth I won’t deny. I won’t go through this again, as it drives me into an agonising insanity._

_“So if you decide to go, don't expect me to be here when you get back."_

_I won’t wait for you; our good times have already faded into memories. I can’t hold on for much longer, when everything is breaking at the seams. I don’t expect you to choose me, but with futile hope, I push on._

_Stop. No more._

─ ⋆✩⋆ ─

Being caught trying to help was one problem. Being caught by Coran stealing looks at his future husband was another.

“According to the book I found on Earthen customs for weddings, you and your soulbound are not meant to see each other on the wedding day until the actual wedding!” The Altean declared, his sharp eye having sighted the staring Shiro was doing.

“Coran, those customs are-”  
  
“Quiznak! You still need to get suited up as humans say! I believe Lance said he would be helping you with that process.”  

“Hell yes! I’m coming, Coran, and I’ll leave you in charge, my princess~” He winked as he sauntered over to the door where the two stood.

“How does Lance know so much about all of this?” Keith questioned, unable to see Pidge’s waving arms.

A groan could be heard - Lance certainly wasn’t going to let go of this opportunity - as the Blue Paladin turned around, hand on his hip as he smirked.

“Surprised?”  
  
“You wish,” Keith shot back without hesitation. “But seriously, how?”

“Well, I got roped into helping with weddings and quinceañeras since I was young and ended up liking it. So I ended up doing all the planning when there were events.”

“Oh.”

“Left you speechless, didn’t I? Come on Coran, gotta get Shiro suited up for his wedding - after that shower I mean.”

Before Shiro could protest to anything he heard, he was pushed out of the room, the door closing behind them. Despite having been here many times, Lance seemed to already know the place like the back of his hand. Weaving around, dodging people with ease and giving cheerful greetings with natural gestures - he in his element.

 _Lance could make a good diplomat._ The thought weighed heavily in his mind as Shiro told himself to have a discussion with Allura at some point. Lance could be impulsive, but at most times, his actions had become softer, less demanding and more pressing. Like the movement of water, fluid and flexible.

Keith on the other hand, reined in his impulse and combined it with his natural instincts, a formidable leader of his own name. His own leadership was softer, but Keith wasn’t any less effective in producing results.

To think of it, all of them had changed.

Pidge’s mind was sharpened - still driven - as she grew to understand her problems and not to focus all her energy on one particular area. Hunk stepped out of his shell, learning to harden when necessary and voice his thoughts. Allura and Coran were able to release themselves from the limitations brought forward by the old Altea, rebuilding their own legacy with what they had been left with.

Even he changed. 

Calm and rational when he could, having mellowed out - Shiro learned the art of restraint and reason. He was aiming for the stars when he already had a precious one next to him, brighter than any other. He  spent his life trying to prove himself, giving things up to show that he was worthy - he was blind to the fact that the one person who always thought he was worth it, was right next to him the whole time.

“Shiro, Adam’s waiting!” The words snapped him out of his thoughts and he opened up the door, hair still wet as droplets rolled down his bare chest.

Lance gave a low whistle.

“As great as that looks, don’t think Adam would appreciate it if too many people were staring.” He commented, teasing more than serious as he gave a suggestive smile.

“Time to get you dressed up, so hot that he won’t be able to keep his hands off you!”

“If no one else can do it, I am sure you can, Lance.” The younger man's cheeks tinged with rouge, pride rising in him at the thinly veiled compliment.

Time wasn’t reversible, but sometimes, the universe would be kind enough to provide a second chance.

_Hold it tight, don’t let go._

“You bet I can!” Lance rolled up his sleeves and grinned. “He’s going to be staring once I’m done with you!”

Fondness sprouted in his chest - a warming wreath of beauty.

─ ⋆✩⋆ ─

_After a battle, Shiro often told his team to relax and take a break. This time, he was a hypocrite as he raced down the hallways. Shouts and warnings could not stop him - he was a man on a mission._

_Impulse rising as he allowed his instincts to take over. The years may have worn down his stubborn nature, but it didn’t change his constant heart._

_Steady beats rising in tempo with his footsteps. Section I-1 there and Section I-12 ahead. Door tilted open as sunlight slipped out in rays._

_Hand on handle._

_Tighten hold._

_Push._

_“Adam.”_

_The figure on the bed twisted around slowly, familiar brown eyes staring as nostalgia hit Shiro and washed over him. Battle worn, sharper yet softer, the man before him was different. Different, but similar to the image imprinted in Shiro’s mind._

_He could remember the last time he saw Adam. A stiffened back, a retreating man, sounds which faded into nothing - this time, he could see. Observe how the surprise transformed into confusion, before melting into a conflicted concoction of awe, disbelief and sorrow._

_“You came back.”_

_Straightening up, his Adam’s apple bobbed as he steeled himself. There were too many things left unsaid, threatening to spill over. Adam was patient though, like the way Shiro taught himself to be with the one phrase he chanted over and over in his head when he encountered a difficult situation._

_Patience yields to focus._

_“Hey,” Shiro wandered over to where Adam lay. “Mind if I… take a seat?”_

_“No.” His head turned away, gazing out the window at the horizon which stretched across the glass window._

_“Since when did my opinion matter to you?”_

_The question was harsh and if it were a few years back, Shiro would have riled up and become defensive. Examining his companion’s body, he found traces of emotion. Tense, Adam was tense._

_It wasn’t like the day he walked away though. Both of them walked away. Neither of them tried to stop each other, or fix anything._

_The universe gave him a second chance, despite the mistakes they made. This wasn’t a fight he could do alone though._

_Shiro sat down on the chair next to the bed._

_“You left.” Walked out the door without words, without a second thought._

_“You weren’t going to stay in the first place, even if you promised.” Adam’s tone was sharp - bitter and guarded - and Shiro knew that getting past his walls wasn’t going to be easy._

_“The Kerberos mission was always more important.” He began, his shoulders dropping from weariness._

_He was tired of fighting, but the war never ended._  

_“Your missions were more important than the promises that you made me. Promises that you can’t keep if you’re dead, Takashi. You’re not invincible.”_

_Takashi promised something, he was clearly not prepared to commit to._

_“Did you ever consider how I felt?”_  

 _“I died.”_  

_“I don’t care Takashi.”_

_“Adam.”_

_“I don’t care, I’m not supposed to care.” A hand settled on his own and Adam froze. Takashi laced their fingers together, thumb gently caressing._

_Silence overtook the atmosphere as tension rose._

_“Can we-”_

_“Yes.”_

─ ⋆✩⋆ ─

“We lost him.”

“Leifsdottir, if you are joking with me, I will-” 

“He’s not lost, he’s just pacing in the room,” Kinkade answered, diffusing the situation before it could get worse. James was stressed enough as is, there was no need to fuel his panic. For their leader to be _stressed_ , something was going badly. 

“James-”  
  
“Don’t. The cake’s not finished, the doorway flowers haven’t come and the Commander,” James gestured towards the closed door, “is not dressed yet.”

“The Yellow Paladin is putting the final decorations on the cake, I checked the doorway flowers and the Altean Princess is putting them down.”

James’ shoulders slumped visibly as he sighed.

“And Commander Adam?”

“I believe he’s dressed.” His eyes flickered over to the closed door.

“He’s not coming out any time soon though, Griffin.”

“Maybe it’s the pre-wedding jitters,” Rizavi suggested, stepping in to join the rest of the team. “I doubt he wants to go back on his decision. He’s marrying someone he loves!”

“There is a high chance that he will not come out unless one of us go in to speak to him.” Ina prompted, already predicting the person who would offer to talk to their commander.

“I’ll go.”

Someone came in, but Adam could not stop his worrying, ignoring the person in favour of his thoughts. If anyone said he was pacing, he was prepared to reject the idea and argue that he was merely taking a walk. In reality, he couldn’t deny that the situation was beginning to overwhelm him. 

Adam prefered to be prepared, calm and rational in situations. This unnecessary ‘pacing’ opposed the image he chased. He was nervous, but this was getting ridiculous.

“Isn’t this everything you dreamed about?” His pace faltered as he looked up to see who they sent.

James.

The casual lean against the wall, arms folded with a neutral face - if Adam didn’t know better, he would have thought the other was bored.

“A part of it.” There were things he desired - it was part of human nature to seek for more - but this was something that he thought about.

More than once, more than twice, to the point that his team could tell when he was overthinking about the wedding again.

“Then take it. You deserve to be happy, Commander.” James’ voice was firm, leaving no room for argument. Adam chose to divert the leader’s attention elsewhere.

“How many times do I have to tell all of you to call me Adam?”

“It’s disrespectful, Sir, and we cannot bring ourselves to do it.” The team never grew out of their shared habit of using titles for respect, especially after James drilled it into their heads.

“Well I suppose I can let it slide.” The words seemed to do little to console Adam as his pacing began once again.

“Go, the wedding’s starting soon.”

“I can’t, it isn’t-”

“Commander Shirogane is waiting. Are you really going to walk away again?” Blunt and to the point, James spoke the harsh truth, a reminder of the past.

Was he about to let the whole scene fade into emptiness and heartache? Memories lasted a lifetime and could be carried through to the future. If he left now, only regret and guilt would remain.

_Cherish him._

“Thank you.”

Words could communicate many ideas, but there was no need for any as Adam rushed out.

Shiro awaited him, near the doorway, at the end of the hallway as he chattered softly with the Altean advisor.

Last time, his doubts still held him back, but they couldn’t now. The man before him was the man he wanted to be wedded to. Adam wouldn’t let anything get in the way of their happiness anymore.

There was a hopeful gleam in Shiro’s eyes, capturing his attention with ease like the first time they met. A magnetic draw, that he spent more than half his lifetime denying - it was easy to give in to it. His fisted hands loosened, falling to the side.

“I’m ready.” 

─ ⋆✩⋆ ─ 

_“I still can’t believe that you thought about saying that, Takashi.”_

_“It’s the truth!” The accused male tried to protest, slipping a hand on top of his boyfriend’s._

_“I heard that you nearly died. I-”_

_“Continue that sentence, and you can expect yourself to sleep alone tonight.” There was evidently a small pout, which Adam avoided by staring into the opposite corner._

_Even the slightest glance could have his resolve weakening and both of them knew that. If he didn’t look, there was no trap to fall into. It was a battle of wills and he wasn’t about to let Takashi get his way._

_“I died too.” Adam whipped around, a disapproving stare deployed. Takashi did not shrink away from his glare unlike the students he taught these days. Instead, his lips lifted into a grin as he clutched onto Adam’s hand. Before the white haired male could get away with entwining them together, he snatched his hand back._  

_“You did the only thing I told you not to do. Twice.”_

_“I didn't mean it as a bad thing Adam!” A nervous chuckle sounded the air as Adam watched his partner attempt to justify himself._

_“We could have met in heaven-”_

_“I only needed to hear it once, Takashi.” Adam began, an unyielding force against the protests. “Once was more than enough.”_

_Visibly Shiro deflated, thoroughly defeated by the issued statements as he sat there._

_“Do you ever wish that we never met?” Takashi’s head snapped up in an instant, and Adam placed his hand back down on his, squeezing it to tell him to wait._

_“I held you back from going on the mission-”_

_“You did what you thought was right.”_

_Adam asked the other to let him speak first and not interrupt. It was hard enough for him to get the words out without being stopped every minute._

_“Are you just saying that or do you mean it?”_  

_“Adam, look at me.”_

_“No.”_

_Takashi would do it every time._

_Push them to gaze into each other’s eyes to see the affection which swam in the depths of their souls. Confide in soft voices until his anxiety disappeared, even if it took until sunrise. Pull him against his chest to hold him close, as if the world around them mattered not, and the thump of their hearts could calm him._

_“You can’t do that every time.” Adam knew that it worked, but he wasn’t going to let Shiro placate him in that way._

_“It works, and you know it does Adam. Just let me-”_

_“No!”_

_Turning around to face Shiro, a strong breeze rushed past him. The particle barrier shimmered in the distance as they sat at the rooftop of the Garrison building._

_“You don’t understand.” Adam’s voice was low, almost inaudible. “It’s not that easy, it was never that easy - you wanted to go and I wanted you to stay. I made you choose…”_

_And Shiro didn’t choose Adam._

_“Adam I-”_

_“Don’t apologise.”_

_“I wasn’t going to.” Shiro scooted close to his companion, finally coming to understand why Adam lashed out that day._

_All along, Shiro’s main focus was about the Kerberos mission. He neglected his boyfriend in favour of the mission. Pushed him away, discarded his opinions and refused to talk - relationships didn’t work without communication._

_“I didn’t know.”_

_“Of course not, you were focused on the mission - I didn’t matter.”_

_“I know now,” he edged his hand close, fingers grazing against Adam’s, “and I was too blind to see it before.”_

_“See what, Takashi? That going on the Kerberos mission was practically suicide for you?”_

_“See that you were mad because I didn’t choose you. Because I was being stupid and not seeing the consequences. Because… I looked like I cared about nothing but the mission. I thought I only cared about the mission.” Shiro admits._

_“I was wrong.”_

_His words echoed, reverberating into the dark night._

_“You were being stupid. You were throwing away your life back then.”_

_“I came back though. To save Earth, to see my family, to find you again.”_

_A blush burned on Adam’s cheeks as he looked away._

_“Idiot.”_

_“I never stopped loving you Adam.”_

_“I couldn’t love anyone else. I couldn’t bring myself to, not after…” Adam trailed off and Shiro reached up, cupping his boyfriend’s cheek and rubbing it gently with a thumb._

_“Will you forget?” Pressing their foreheads together, his eyes fluttered shut._

_He recalled the promises they made._

_“Never again.”_

─ ⋆✩⋆ ─

Although the world had fallen silent with the war, there was music. Music which Shiro wished to have at his wedding and managed to get. It wasn’t a wild request, but it was one that hid the glimpses of their story within it.

Dance. Adam would often subconsciously move to the music when it was on.

A small detail that Shiro himself would have noticed earlier, if he wasn’t absorbed by his studies every time his boyfriend asked him to take a break together. Nothing notable unlike Lance, but there was a certain sway in his step. As if he was taught.

Adam would occasionally extend a silent invitation to teach Shiro - a hand offered for him to take. He never learned though, for his past self was in constant perpetual motion. Rejection stung hard with a shake of his head and after a while, his partner stopped offering.

Shiro didn’t mind company when he was studying. However, when he was close to going on a mission or had an important test, he tended to prefer total silence. His boyfriend, knowing how to take a hint when he saw one, often left him in the room to go elsewhere.

Upon finishing his reviews, he liked to relax, cuddling as he pressed close to Adam’s side and a soothing hand ran through his locks of hair.

Miraculously, the other always knew when to come back. In the later months leading up to the Kerberos mission though, there would still be emptiness when he finished - both in his room and his heart.

The one time he went out searching, he heard chuckles in a training simulator room. What he came upon had caused prickles of jealousy and a fear of his boyfriend finding someone better to arise. _Someone is making him happier than I can._

He never told Adam though.

Thinking back, he was clouded with doubt before the Kerberos mission. Aching to prove himself, thirsting for success, Shiro worked himself to the point that there was no one left, but himself. Trapped in his own mind where voices urged him on. 

_It’s not enough, is it? You still need to be better, better-_

Enough sitting down for now - it was only making his thoughts turn towards the wrong direction. Today was meant for celebrations, and Shiro would be damned if he let his insecurities take control of his happiness.

A section of the floor was cleared for dancing and amongst the dancers, he could see his own husband. 

Husband. Shiro could now call Adam his husband.

They were together - bound by the rings upon their fingers, bound by the time they shared, bound by all that they chose to bear together: decisions and consequences, actions and reactions, successes and failures.

The ring was still a foreign sensation, but with the years to come, it would mould its indent into Shiro’s body. Just like the way that Adam remade his position in his life.

Adam told him he belonged amongst the stars, but Shiro knew his heart belonged to Adam. Gazing up, he was reminded of the first time he was brought here. This was a spellbinding space which he could call home, the place which brought both his loves together.

Situated in a position close to the dancing, he watched the elegant steps and wondered if he could join. In all honesty, Shiro doubted his ability to keep up with the rhythm. Zero experience in anything of this sort certainly didn’t help either.

Easy to track, Adam soon revealed himself with a twirl, spinning his mother around. The two whispered to each other as Shiro followed their movements, fluid and effortless. Having caught sight of him staring, Adam smiled before directing his gaze down to his mother.

With the song coming to a close, the pair glided outwards towards where Shiro was standing. A curious expression fixated itself on his face as Adam let go of his mother’s hand to- 

Oh.

All those years and Adam never forgot his promise. Mirroring past memories, the hand which was offered was no different from the one he remembered. More calloused, small cuts he came to memorise, darker skin tone, but still the same man.

The man he fell in love with.

There were no hesitations as he reached forward this time, the hand before him curling around his and tugging him close. Bodies flush against each other as Adam guided Shiro into a comfortable position. Heartbeats strong, out of sync yet finally complete.

 _Yes._  

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for taking time out of your day to read this piece and I hope that you enjoyed its contents! You can find me on Twitter at [@orphicwaltz](https://twitter.com/orphicwaltz).


End file.
